


El lagarto enamorado.

by lea1santome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los chicos empiezan la universidad, pero no se pueden alejar de la ciudad, no tienen más remedio estudiar en la ciudad más sobrenatural. </p><p>Matt y Jackson seleccionan sus victimas (clientes) para ayudarles conseguir pareja, pero esos clientes potenciales no saben nada.</p><p>Stiles próxima victima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> es un mundo paralelo donde Matt no es un maníaco vengativo Jackson sigue siendo un lagarto, pero enamorado de Danny.
> 
> Laura esta viva, y sigue siendo el alfa.

Cualquiera diría que Beacon Hills, no ha lugar para el aburrimiento, que lo sobrenatural mantienen ocupada a sus habitantes, pero se equivocan, a dos estudiantes aburridos, es decir muertos de aburrimientos que no se les ocurren otra cosa de que hacer de cupidos, (cualquier día de estos van a salir en pañal, y pidieran el arco y las flechas Allison, y se dedicaran disparar esas flechas de amor a diestro y siniestro).

_ ¿Quién va ser nuestro próximo Cliente?- dijo Matt, mirando las fotos que estaban sobre la mesa. 

_ ¡Él! - Jackson escogío dos fotos- Desde que terminó con Lydia ha estado solo.

_ No, en el primer curso salió con Erica e Isaac.- Matt tenía razón, Stiles salió con la pareja rubia durante una temporada, pero no duro.- Fue después de Lydia.

_ Eso me gusta- dijo Jackson.

_¿El qué?

_¡Que Stiles sea bisexual!- ambos chicos sonrieron, pues se dieron cuenta con Stiles tenía un amplio abanico de posibilidades.- ¡QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO!.

*******

Durante una semana espiaron a Stiles, con fotos y micros incluidos en el pack, durante una semana vieron con quien hablaban, o como era su reacción ciertas personas.

_ ¿El profesor Harris?- dijo Matt- Creo que se metía con Stiles porque Stiles le volvía loco, pero de amor.

_Descartado- Jackson nunca le gustó un pelo ese profesor de química buscaba una oportunidad de tocar a Stiles en clase, pero siempre con un insulto en los labios, pero Jackson no olvidaba Stiles era menor de edad. - No, es siniestro, y no quiero un personaje como él, como pareja de Stiles.

_¡Pues vale!- Matt destruyo la foto, y Jackson borró el fichero.- ¿El entrenador ?

_Creo que ha estado saliendo con un compañero nuestro del instituto - el rubio trato de recordar quién era el novio del entrenador.

_¿No será el chico que perseguía al entrenador y lo llamaba todo el rato?.

_¡Ese!- Sí, resulto que al entrenador lo contrataron en la misma universidad universitaria que el chico acosador, finalmente se dejo vencer y conquistar por ese chico. -¡Descartado!

Una hora después, escogieron a 3 candidatos.

_Peter, Laura y Derek Hale- dijo Matt- Son perfectos para...

_¿Perfectos para qué ?- Danny interrumpió en la habitación de Jackson y se dirigió al escritorio y vio las fotos- ¡No me digan que otra vez estais buscando pareja a quién no lo ha solicitado!.

_Cariño, es por el bien de la humanidad de que Stiles tenga una pareja- El rubio puso cara de cachorro, Danny trato de evitar la mirada, pero no funciono- Stiles lleva mucho tiempo solo.

_¡Estos son los 3 candidatos seleccionados!! Matt señala la mesa.- ¿Cual elijes ?

Danny intentó resistirse pero cayó en la tentación y escogió una foto.

_¿Derek ?-preguntó sorprendido su novio.- !si no tiene nada en común y se odian! 

_ ¡Derek es perfecto para Stiles!- Danny era muy observador, había pillado varias veces a Derek la boca de Stiles, cuando pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta- ¡Stiles es perfecto para Derek!.

_Cariño, espero que tengas razón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya empezaron a trazar el gran plan para unir a Stiles y Derek, con amigos en común pero no se soportan.

Tanto Matt y Jackson, cruzaron los dedos para que Danny tuviera razón con Stiles y Derek, pues estos dos últimos, de un tiempo aca eran recios de compartir el mismo aire (la última vez que los vieron juntos, fueron las veces que sacaron las fotos).

_Tenemos que hacer algo para que coincidan en un mismo lugar- dijo Matt.

_ ¿una reunión ?- dijo Jackson- Hace tiempo que no coincidimos la pandilla, y es buena excusa para que asistan.

_ Una cena mejor- acto seguido Matt llamó todos, e hizo la reserva.

*****

Dos días después todo estaba preparado, lo que no contaron que Stiles y Derek se sentaran muy del uno del otro. Stiles se sentó en medio Erica e Isaac, Lydia estaba al lado de Erica. Jackson y Matt trataron que entablaran conversación pero ambos se ignoraban y hablaban con otras personas, pero Danny noto que cuando Stiles no miraba, Derek le observaba, y viceversa. 

_¡hace tiempo que no quedamos!- dijo Lydia, que estaba guapisima.

_¿Tenemos algo que celebrar?- preguntó Erica, que cogía de la mano a Stiles, Derek gruño, pero nadie le hizo caso.

_No- Dijo el alfa bobo.

_ Yo sí- Dijo Stiles- que soy uno de los pocos afortunados decir que los ex pueden seguir siendo amigos- Erica, Lydia e Isaac sonrieron, Stiles cogío de la mano a Isaac- Erica, ¿Puedes coger de la mano a Lydia?, es que tan sólo tengo 2 manos- todo el mundo rió con la broma de Stiles menos Derek.

_ Yo celebro que mis padres se van a divorciar - Dijo Allison.

_¡Ya era la hora! - Dijo Scott- Todos miraron a Scott sorprendidos de la afirmación. 

_¡Pues si !- dijo Allison, cogió una copa e hizo un brindis- ¡Por los padres que se separan y los ex que son nuestros amigos- Allison miró a Matt y Scott. 

****** 

Stiles fue un momento a la barra del bar, y se encontró un viejo Conocido. 

_¡Stiles !- un moreno de unos 40 o menos le llamó.

_¡Jack!- ambos hombres se abrazaron- ¡Me alegró de verte!- JAck vestía su mítica gabardina del ejercito, su camisa azul, y esos horribles tirantes. 

_ Ya veo que estas muy pero muy bien- Jack se lamió los labios, Stiles rompio le abrazo- ¡Estas te que te hagan un favor!- Stiles se había dejado crecer el pelo, y no llevaba tanta ropa como en el instituto. 

_No te vas a meter en mis pantalones, Jack Harkness- En la mesa, Derek gruño, al igual que Jackson, ambos oían la conversación, Matt preguntó usando su conexión con la Kanima.- ¡Nunca cambias!.

_¡Es verdad, estas para hacerte un millón de favores!-Jack toqueteaba a Stiles.

_ ¿Cómo esta el Doctor ?- Stiles miró a la mesa.

_¡Spoiler!

_ Es un fastidio no saber cómo Doctor porqué es Spoiler-Stiles volvió a mirar a la mesa, pero cuando se giró Jack lo estaba besando, y le correspondió, en la mesa tanto Derek y Jackson sacaron sus garras debajo de la mesa. 

El beso llegó a su fin.

_Vamos a mi hotel- dijo Jak.

_ Va ser que no- dijo Stiles , Jack es un tipo encantador y actrativo pero nunca le atrajo sexualmente, tal vez porqué era moreno o un ligón empedernido. 

_¡Otra vez Jack!- Dijo Erica desde la mesa-.

_¡Que pesado!- dijo Isaac.

_¡Uno de vosotros tiene que buscar a Stiles!- Dijo Erica.- Este hombre como siempre empeñado a llevarse a todo aquel que este vivo.

_Nosotros no podemos ir- Isaac señalo a Erica y a él- Pues se empeñara hacer una orgía.

_¿dónde conocen a Jack?- Derek preguntó a sus betas.

_en el primer año, cuando conocimos al Doctor- dijo Isaac Los tres se habían encontrado por casualidad al Doctor que los invito a viajar a través del tiempo y del espacio.- Este es un pesado de cuidado.

_¡Un pelmazo !- Erica aun recuerda las veces que rechazaron la oferta Jack para hacer una orgía. -¡Que vaya uno más, antes que Stiles acepte acostarse con él- Erica miro la mesa, Jackson y matt no estaban.

_¡un millón de veces, te he dicho que mis amigos están aquí!- dijo Stiles enfadándose -¡ Que no voy acostarme contigo!

La Séptima caballería al rescate, (Matt y jackson).

_¡Stiles, tenemos que irnos!- dijo Matt, Stiles antes que Jack dijera nada, se fue con Matt.

_Nuevamente he perdido mi oportunidad- dijo JAck, de pronto sintió una molestia en la nuca, y no se puedo mover, casi se cae al suelo, pero Jack, lo evito y coloco en la barra.

_¡Camarero!- llamó Jackson- ¿Podría pedir un taxi?, este hombre esta muy borracho.

_¡Claro que sí!- dijo el camarero, Jackson le dejo una propina de las grandes, y se fue con los amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo intento para juntar a Stiles y Derek.

Derek estaba buscando información sobre un bicho nuevo en Beaton Hill, y como siempre recurrió a Stiles, hay que aclarar que Derek obligo a Erica llevarle a Stiles a la piscina de la universidad.

_Ahora, Erica vete- dijo Derek, mirando fijamente a Stiles- ¡Vete!.

_Cariño, puedes irte- La voz de Stiles era tranquila, carente de miedo- Vete, que yo estaré bien. 

_¡Stiles llámame!- Erica se fue, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo con uno de los Alfa de la familia Hale.

Derek trató de intimidar a Stiles para que le dé información, pero se mostraba reacio a dársela. Stiles estaba muy tranquilo, mirando fijamente a Derek, esperando de que terminará de Amenazarle.

_ ¿Has acabado?- dijo Stiles- He quedo para hablar con alguien.

Derek lo miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

_¿ Con quién has quedado?.

_¡No es de tu incumbencia!- Ante tal respuesta Derek cogió de la camisa a Stiles y lo acercó él, le perturbó el oler del más joven, no olía a miedo sino a a resignación. -¿Has acabado de amenazarme?.

Aparece Jackson convertido en la Kanima.

_ ¿Jackson qué haces?- pregunta Stiles, pero Jackson se abalanza contra Stiles, Derek llega a tiempo para impedirlo y se interpone entre Stiles y la Kanima.

-¡Corre!.

La Kanima ataca a Derek y este cae en la piscina, Stiles sin pensarlo dos veces se tira a la piscina y agarra fuertemente a a Derek.

******

Ha pasado dos horas desde que la Kanima los obligó a estar en la piscina, dos horas en la que Stiles impendía que Derek se ahogara.

_ ¿ Stiles?- Aparece Scott- Erica me ha llamado, ¿Stiles?.

Scott los ve, en la piscina e impide que se ahoguen, después lucha con la kanima hasta que la hace huir.

 

****

Derek ya recuperado no deja de mirar a Stiles.

_ ¿Quieres algo Derek?

_ ¿Por qué me has salvado la vida?

_ Soy una buena persona- dice Stiles pero Derek no le creyó del todo- No lo sé.

_¡Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro intento de juntar a Stiles/Derek.

Para Matt y Jackson unir a Stiles y Derek se ha convertido una misión imposible, cada vez que lo intentaba surgía algo que los separaba más.

_¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- exclamó Matt, que ya estaba perdiendo los nervios- ¡Vamos a encerrarlos en un ascensor!.

_¡Es una buena idea, así tienen sexo!- exclamó Jackson, frotándose las manos.

_¡Es una idea terrible!- dijo Danny mirando a esos dos locos de atar. - ¿No habéis pensado si Stiles o Derek tienen miedo a los espacios cerrados?.

_¡Seguro que no!.

_¡Chicos esto es una mala idea!- dijo Danny.

_Haremos lo que tú digas- dijo Jackson cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda, mientras qeu besaba a su novio.

_Ahora me tengo que ir- dijo Danny separándose de Jackson- ¿No te me tengo que preocupar por nada?.

_Por nada- dijo Matt.

Cuando Danny se fue, los chicos empezaron a planear todo.

****

Faltaba una hora para que se pusiera la luna (hecho que olvidaron Matt y Jackson).

Era la primera vez que coincidían desde hace mucho tiempo, entraron en el ascensor sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos en una esquina del ascensor. Se produce un ruido y el ascensor se para.

stives trata de llamar a los encargados del ascensor, luego trata de llamar por su móvil pero no hay cobertura. 

_ ¡Lo que me faltaba!- exclamó Stiles para sí.

Derek empezaba a sudar y se frotaba las manos.

_¡No me digas que un lobo como tú tiene miedo a los espacios cerrados!- se burló Stiles.

Derek no contestó.

Stiles se sentó y empezó a mirar cosas en su móvil, pasados 15 minutos se empezó a a preocupar de que Derek no dijera nada.

_¡Tranquilo pronto nos sacaran de aquí!- dijo Stiles tratando se tranquilizar a Derek.

_¡Tengo que salir de aquí!- gritó Derek, se levantó y de abrir la puerta pero no podía.

_ Vale, si quieres morir dividido en dos por culpa de las puertas se cierran cuando trates de pasar- dijo Stiles recordando varias escenas donde la gente muere dividido en dos por culpa de las puertas del ascensor.

_¡Cállate!- gritó Derek. 

Pasaron 5 minutos.

_ ¡Es otra cosa!- dijo Stiles, mirando Derek que se podía de un lado para otro. -¡Es la luna llena!.

Derek no dijo nada sino gruño.

_Pero tú puedes evitar trasformarte- dijo Stiles- siempre lo has hecho.

_No- gritó Derek- No, con esta luna, noches como esta me encierro.

_¿Qué estabas haciendo que no estabas encerrado?- grito Stiles enfadado pues se dio cuenta que podría morir a manos del Alfa.

_¡Ya me iba a mi escondite!.

_¡Por lo visto no lo suficiente rápido!.

_¡Te mataré, te destrozaré!- gritó Derek asustando al más joven, y de pronto empotró a Stiles contra las puertas del ascensor- Te mataré- Los ojos de Derek cambiaron a rojo, cuando trató poner su mano en el cuello del más joven, este se lo impidió.

Stiles con un movimiento rápido, cambió las posiciones de ambos, ahora era Derek que estaba empotrado contra las puertas.

_¡No me vas a matar ni a destrozar!- gritó Stiles, apretando un poco más su mano contra el cuello de Derek, clavando sus uñas.

_¡Lo haré, nadie me lo va impedir!.

_¿Quieres matarme, o hacerme pedazos?

_ ¡No, es lo último que quiero!- esa confesión sorprendió a Stiles, pues siempre pensó que Derek lo quería muerto.

_¡Entonces, no me matarás!- exclamó Stiles muy seguro de sí mismo- ¡Eres fuerte, no eres un novato, puedes controlarte!.

_¡No sin mi ancla!- dijo Derek- Hace tiempo que la perdí.

_¡ Mírame!- gritó Stiles y el Alfa que aun tenía los ojos rojos poso su mirada en la del chico, Stiles quitó su mano del cuello del Alfa- quiero que busques en tus recuerdos.

_¡No puedo hacerlo!. - Derek cerró los ojos.

_¡No dejes de mirarme!- exclamó Stiles. -¡Abre los ojos!. 

Derek los abrió, Stiles puso ambas manos en la sienes del Alfa, el más joven había invadido casi su espacio, dejando el espacio suficiente para que Derek lo mirara a los ojos.

_Quiero que busques en tus recuerdos, quiero que pienses en tu familia- susurró Stiles- piensa en lo que te hace feliz, piensa en los que más amas- poco a poco Derek empezaba a ceder- Quiero que te aferres al ancla, y no lo sueltes.

El más joven se sorprende cuando el Alfa lo abraza, pero no huye del abrazo, deja que Derek coloque su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, y responde el abrazo, en ningún momento Stiles deja de hablar.

_¡Lo conseguirás! - le susurra a Derek- ¡Confió en ti!.

Poco a poco se deslizan hacía abajo, hasta quedar sentados, en ningún momento Derek suelta a Stiles, tampoco el moreno trata de alejarse.

Pasan dos horas, desde que oye ruidos, la pareja se separan y se levanta, y hace que no ha pasado nada, pues a los 5 minutos las puertas ya están.

 

***

Casi les dan un infarto a Matt y Jackson cuando se encuentra con Allison y les dice que Scott esta encerrado para evitar no matar a nadie en esa noche de Luna Llena.

Llamaron a emergencias y dijeron que había dos personas atrapadas en el ascensor.

Sorprendidos y aliviados al ver desde lejos a Stiles en una pieza, y respirando.

******

_¡Muchas gracias, Stiles!.

_¡No tienes porque dármelas!- Stiles se paró frente a Derek- Te ayude por puro egoísmo, no quería que me matarás.

Derek sonrió.

_Fue un acto egoísta, pero me alegro que haber sido yo y no otra persona encerrada contigo- Se dieron la mano.- ¡Tengo que irme, nos vemos otro día!.

Derek no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de stiles, que se alegraba que fuera él. 

Derek tenía una corazonada.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los planes de Matt y Jackson para unir a Stiles y a Derek acabaron mal, así que llamaron una amiga conocida por apodo "la Chica de la piscina" (la verdad había olvidado como se llamaba).

_ No sabemos que hacer para unirlos - comentó Matt- Hemos unidos a varias parejas, pero con ellos es una misión imposible.

_ Dime lo que habéis hecho para que sean pareja- comentó la chica de la piscina.

Matt se contó todo, y la chica de la piscina le dio varias collejas a Matt y Jackson por todo que había hecho a Derek y Stiles.

_¡ Estáis locos, pobres chicos! - ella le siguió dando collejas. - Habéis asustado a Derek y Stiles por sus grandes temores!.

_¡Para!- gritó Matt.

_ A partir de ahora yo me encargaré de esto.

 

*****

Stiles recibió un correo electrónico diciendo que acudiera al museo, Derek recibió otro diciendo lo mismo.

Stiles se encontró mirando un cuadro Impresionista.

_ No esta nada mal, pero sigo prefiriendo Van Gogh- dijo una voz detrás de él, Stiles se giró y vi a Derek. - Es una pena que nadie le reconociera que era un Gran artista cuando estaba vivo. 

_ No me digas que tú has recibido un correo electrónico para que vinieras aquí. - realmente no fue una pregunta, en el fondo Stiles estaba impresionado de que Derek supiera sobre Impresionismo.

_Pues recibí un mensaje, no iba acudir pero me enteré que el lugar era en el museo y hace tiempo que quería ver los cuadros..

_ Me preguntó quién habrá sido, pero antes quiero que me hables sobre los pintores impresionisas y sobre Van Gogh.- Stiles espero la respuesta de Derek- 

_¡Por supuesto que lo haré!- Derek sonrió sin malicia alguna, una sonrisa llena de alegría, y Stiles se dio cuenta que nunca había visto sonreír a Derek de esa manera. 

Hablaron largo varias horas, hasta que fue el cierre.

A la salida del museo se encontraron con la chica de la piscina.

_¡Hola chicos, veo que vuestra cita va "viento en Popa" 

_ ¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó Derek.

_La chica de la piscina- Stiles miró a Derek- Quita la borrachera ajena sumergiendo la cabeza del desdispachado de turno en la piscina. 

_Stiles, espero que no me guardes ningún rencor por eso. - Ella sonrió- Además te ayude despejarte.

_ ¿Y qué cita? - preguntó Derek.

_ Si, ya que Matt y Jackson habían fracasado, he tenido que ocupar su lugar.

_¡Entonces ellos han estado detrás de todo, y casi nos mata!- gritó Stiles.

_ ¿Que pretendía hacer?- preguntó Derek, intentado no trasformarse por la furia, Stiles le puso la mano en la muñeca. 

_Tranquilo, Derek- le susurró Stiles a Derek en una voz apenas audible. 

_ Ellos querían que fueran pareja- dijo la chica de la piscina. 

_ ¿Están locos?-preguntó stiles- ¿dónde sacaron la descabellada idea de la pareja?

_ Vosotros dos, tenéis química, además os veis muy bien juntos.

_ Es una locura todo esto. -dijo Derek, lo que realmente quería decir que arrancaría las gargantas de estos tipos con los dientes.

_Si no proseguís vuestra cita, dejaré que ellos vuelvan a encargarse de todo, y sabeís lo que ellos pueden hacer.

_¡Lo haremos! - exclamaron ambos.

_ ¡Pues bien!- la chica volvió a sonreír, ahora os toca ir al cine, y luego a cenar a un italiano. 

_ ¡Pues vamos!- dijo Stiles.

_ ¿tú no vienes?- exclamó Derek.

_ No, no voy a estar de carabina, es vuestra noche a disfrutarla.

****

La velada fue estupenda, todo salió bastante bien más que bien.

A la hora de la despedida ambos no esperaban nada, esperaban todo.

Fue Stiles que dio el primer paso, se acercó a Derek y le beso un beso tierno y delicado, un beso lleno de promesas de futuros besos.

_ Nos vemos otro día- dijo Stiles al separarse de Derek.

_ Nos vemos mañana- dijo Derek tocándose los labios. 

Stiles sonrió.

_ De acuerdo. 

Stiles se fue.

****

 

Derek fue directo asustar a Matt y Jackson hacerles pasar mal a los chicos, antes de eso destrozó el deportivo a Jackson, pues sabía que le dolería más que le matará.


End file.
